


One Shots (On Goal)

by nerdsquadcaptain



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsquadcaptain/pseuds/nerdsquadcaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short USWNT one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O'Solo: The Dare

 

            “Twenty bucks says you can’t score on me,” Kelley challenged Hope, crossing her arms.

            “Stop it, you are practically a leprechaun. You can’t even reach the crossbar with a running leap,” Hope replied, collecting her water bottles from beside the net.

            “Yes I can, how dare you discriminate against short people,” Kelley retorted, indignantly.

            “Why are you trying to give me twenty bucks Kell?” Hope replied, straightening up to look at the younger player.

            “So sure of yourself aren’t you Solo? You let Syd sit in goal while you took shots. She even stopped one. You afraid you don’t have it in you to score anymore?” Kelley teased.

            Hope tilted her head and directed her steely gaze toward Kelley. Other players were milling around after practice. Only a few had picked up on the standoff happening by the far goalposts. Most of the defenders had collected in a group behind Kelley. They were far enough away not to be noticed at first, but their attention was now fully turned toward the conversation and it was clear they were up to something.

            “Did they dare you to do this?” Hope asked pointedly, raising a hand toward the clump of defenders. The grouped looked at each other and shared knowing smiles.

            “Oh course they didn’t dare me to do this!” Kelley replied, practically shouting. Hope raised an eyebrow. “Ok, yes, they dared me! Because I said you’ve been playing keeper so long you probably forgot how to score.”

            Hope stared down the group. The majority averted their gaze, but Ali’s eyes sparkled with amusement as she struggled to keep the corners of her mouth under control. “Did they now?”

            “Yes, but here’s the question. Can the great Hope Solo score on this amazingness?” Kelley asked, gesturing down her body. She winked at Hope seductively.

            Hope pursed her lips, trying to contain her smile. She put her hands on her hips and cracked her neck in thought. “Fifty,” she said when she finally met Kelley’s eyes.

            Kelley’s lips quirked up in a smile. She pretended to think about it for a second and replied, “You’re on. Give me your gloves.”

            Chatter was immediately heard from the group of defenders. Choruses of “ooooh” filled the air as more than one player whipped out their phone to catch this moment.  Kelley walked toward Hope and held out her hand. Hope placed her gloves in Kelley’s hand and met her eyes in intimidation.

            “Don’t give me the jaw clench, just help me put these on,” Kelley replied to Hope’s look of intimidation. Hope shrugged and helped Kelley into her gloves. Kelley watched her tighten the straps with care and pat her wrist when she finished. Kelley stared up at Hope holding her breath. The moment felt intimate and she didn’t know why. Kelley took a deep breath and played off her sudden discomfort with a joke, “Ew, these are so sweaty! Gross!”

            “Would you rather go gloveless?” Hope asked. Kelley shook her emphatically and Hope laughed. “Then suck it up Buttercup!”

            “Let’s do this Solo!” Kelley replied, punching her hands together. Hope shook her head and walked away to grab a ball. Kelley positioned herself on the line and jumped around, pumping herself up. The huddle of defenders appeared to be taking bets on how this would go down. More than one phone was poised, ready to capture this for posterity.

            Hope grabbed a ball and placed it on the PK spot. She backed up a few steps and closed her eyes. She had done this plenty of times, even if not all that recently. It was just muscle memory, she could do it. Hope took a deep breath and opened her eyes, “You ready kid?”

            “Hell yes, do your worst Solo. That fifty is mine!” Kelley yelled, punching her fist into her hand. She jumped around on the line, making faces at Hope, undoubtedly trying to psych out the normally stoic player.

            Hope found herself laughing at the younger player. She shook her head, trying to focus. She took a deep breath and another laugh escaped. She stepped back from her approach and shook her head at Kelley. “Stop jumping around like an idiot!” she yelled.

            “Come on Solo! Are you intimidated by me? Am I distracting you? Big bad goalkeeper can’t get it in the back of the net?” Kelley shouted back, still dancing around.

            “I fucking hate you guys,” Hope yelled at the gaggle of defenders. They all laughed and joined in the heckling.

            “Any time this year!” Kelley called.

            Hope rolled her eyes and repositioned herself. She looked up one to see Kelley set her feet and stare down Hope intensely. The look of concentration on Kelley’s face pulled her up short. The young defender really did want to beat her, to prove herself to her teammates. The sentiment was somewhat endearing. Hope closed her eyes and tried to block out the sight of Kelley’s determined face. She let go of her breath slowly and took a smooth approach toward the ball. It was like falling back into a familiar rhythm. She felt, rather than saw, her foot meet the ball, but something wasn’t quite right. She’d gotten too much bend on the ball and she knew the second it left her foot.

            Clang! The ball ricocheted off of the left post. Kelley dove to that side to meet it, but was still ridiculously far away when the ball hit the post. Hope raised her face to the sky in defeat as Kelley jumped up, hollering her excitement. The defenders joined her in celebration.

            Hope hated losing, but she couldn’t bring herself to be upset. Kelley looked so happy that it overshadowed her own disappointment. Kelley ran to the groups of defenders and jumped into the middle of their circle, immediately enclosed in congratulations.

            “I expect that fifty bucks tomorrow Solo!” Kelley called from the circle.

            “Yeah, yeah, expect it in ones and change kid!” Hope yelled back. She grabbed her water bottle and headed toward the locker room in defeat. She heard running footsteps behind her and didn’t have time to turn before Kelley jumped onto her back. She grabbed onto the defender’s legs so that she wouldn’t fall.

            “Thanks for letting me win,” Kelley whispered into her ear.

            “That would have been a great plan, but I didn’t,” Hope replied.

            “Yeah right. I’ll split it with you,” Kelley responded.

            “How about you pick up dinner next time?” Hope asked, turning her face back to the younger player.

            “Deal!” said Kelley and kissed Hope on the cheek. Hope shook her head and let go of Kelley’s legs.

            Kelley ran back to the huddle yelling, “I beat Hope Solo, I beat Hope Solo!”

            Hope smiled brightly as she walked back to the locker room alone. It was worth the fifty bucks.


	2. Krashlyn: Toast Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali is groggy at breakfast and her toast continuously goes missing.

            Ali set down her plate in the space next to Ashlyn’s. She returned to the beverage area to fill a cup with much needed coffee. She returned to her seat, setting down her coffee gingerly on the table next to her plate. She blinked at her plate, noticing the lack of toast. _Didn’t I get toast?_ she thought groggily. She shook her head as she returned to the buffet tables, trying to clear the sleep deprived induced cobwebs. 

            She neatly stacked four pieces of toast onto her plate and returned. Ashlyn chewed silently next to her as she sat down in her chair. She placed the toast next to her coffee and took a piece. She mumbled a, “Good morning,” to Ashlyn, smiling at her around her toast.

            Ashlyn winked at her as she replied, “Morning princess.”

            “You’re chipper this morning,” she observed, chewing her toast.

            “Been up for a while, lots of coffee already, can’t seem to sleep,” Ashlyn said, turning back to her plate, which Ali noticed was devoid of toast. Ashlyn loved toast, she must really have been here a while if it was already gone.

            “Yeah, me either,” Ali nodded in agreement.

            “Morning everybody!” Kling trilled as she sat down on Ali’s other side.

            “Hey Meghan,” Ali greeted her camp roommate. “Have you seen my phone? I got down here and realized I didn’t have it.”

            “Yep, I found it on the table next to your room key. I figured you needed them,” Kling said, taking the items from her pocket and handing them to Ali.

            “So that’s why you haven’t answered any of my texts,” Ashlyn mused from Ali’s other side.

            “Yeah, sorry babe. I’m just so frigging tired,” Ali replied, looking down at her plate. She took a few bites of her eggs and picked up her last piece of toast. Her eyebrows knitted together as she chewed on it. Hadn’t she picked up four pieces of toast? Not that she needed four pieces of toast, but she'd have sworn she’d picked up four pieces.

            Ashlyn hummed noncommittally next to her and stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. Ali’s brain tickled with something she couldn’t quite pinpoint. It had to do with her toast maybe. But her tired brain wouldn’t let the answer come easily. She set down her half eaten piece and took a careful sip of coffee. Perhaps at this point coffee was more important than toast.

            “Hey are you ok? I heard you tossing and turning all night,” Kling asked concerned.

            “Yeah, just trouble sleeping. It happens every first few days away from my own bed. I’ll be alright. Just pump me full of coffee and I’m good as new,” Ali replied, offering Meghan a reassuring smile.

            “That’s a bummer dude. Can’t have my backline mate zombified. You need a refill?” Meghan asked, getting up to refill her own cup.

            “Not yet, but thanks Kling,” Ali said warmly, returning to her plate. She could feel her brain start to fire as she went for the rest of her toast, only to find it missing. She hadn’t finished it. She knew she hadn’t finished it. Ashlyn.

            Ali turned to Ashlyn and tilted her head in annoyance. “Ashlyn,” she said simply.

            “Yeah?” Ashlyn replied, sipping her coffee, side eyeing Ali.

            “What have I said about my plate?” Ali asked calmly.

            “That it’s your plate?” Ashlyn responded, eyebrows up innocently.

            “Yes. My plate is my plate. Your plate is your plate. My toast is my toast. Get your own!” Ali growled playfully.

            “I have no idea what you are talking about,” Ashlyn replied deadpanned.

            “My dearest Toast Bandit, I would like you to replace the toast you stole. You ridiculous food thief,” Ali said, staring down Ashlyn.

            Ashlyn stared back, unblinking, until her eyes watered and then broke under Ali’s raised eyebrow. She smiled and said, “But babe, under the agreement of our current living conditions, I am entitled to anything on your plate.”

            Ali scoffed, “Excuse me, no you aren’t. We may share a bed, but we aren’t sharing food.”

            Ashlyn’s lower lip poked out into a pout, “But Alex, don’t you love me enough to give me your toast?”

            “Yes, babe and I got extra for you, but you took it before I could give it to you, so now get your ass up and get me some more,” Ali demanded.

            Ashlyn smiled and stood up. She bowed slightly, hands clasped in front of her and replied, “As you wish.” Ali smirked and shook her head as she watched Ashlyn walk toward the buffet table.

            “You guys are ridiculously, sickingly adorable. You know that right?” Kling said, sipping from her freshly refilled coffee mug.

            Ali huffed a laugh, “Yeah, I guess.”

            Ashlyn returned with a piece of toast in her mouth and three more pieces on the plate. “Your replacement toast, your highness,” Ashlyn said with a flourish, setting down the toast in front of Ali.

            “Thank you,” Ali said curtly, taking a piece. She got up to refill her coffee. When she returned, she reached for one of the two pieces of toast on her plate. She looked at the time on her phone and realized that it was getting late. Most of the team had already retreated back to their rooms to gather their gear for practice. Ali stuffed the piece of toast in her mouth and mumbled a goodbye to Kling as the other defender left the table.

            “See you later babe,” Ashlyn said as she got up. Ali patted the hand Ashlyn had placed on her shoulder and turned back to her plate. She reached for her last piece of toast, only to find the plate empty. “God damn it Ashlyn!” she called over her shoulder as she shoveled the rest of her breakfast into her mouth. She heard Ashlyn’s delighted laugh moving toward the door. “I hope all that toast slows you down!” she muttered loudly, sipping from her coffee.

            “No you don’t,” Ashlyn teased, returned from her exit to kiss Ali on the cheek. “Now hurry up.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Ali muttered, standing while draining her coffee. She turned just in time to smack Ashlyn on the butt. “Just wait till we take PKs today Harris!” she challenged playfully.


	3. O'Solo: I'll Be Right Behind You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley hates thunder.

            Kelley stood under the overhang, hugging herself as if waiting for another boom. “We’re really going out there?” she asked Tobin as she walked purposefully by her.

            “Yeah, hurry up, it’s just a little rain,” Tobin called to Kelley, leaving the safety of the overhang.

            “No it’s not. It’s pouring!” Kelley muttered, looking into the stands at the soaking wet spectators. She watched as Kling walked past her with her hood on, shoulders hunched against the rain.

            “Come on Kell, easier just to get it over with,” Ali told her with a smile, bumping her shoulder playfully.

            “Are you kidding me? Are we sure there’s no more lightning?” Kelley replied, taking a few tentative steps toward the pitch.

            BOOM! Kelley jumped as thunder rumbled loudly in the distance. She could tell the source of the thunder was far enough away for safety, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Maybe she could just hang out in the locker room for a few more minutes while everyone warmed up again. _I feel loose enough_ , she thought, spinning on her heel.

            “Boo!” someone yelled as Kelley spun right into their arms.

            “Ah!” Kelley yelled, jumping back away from the person.

            Hope kept a strong hold on Kelley’s shoulders, not letting the younger player get away. “Hey relax, I got you!” Hope said smiling, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

            “God damnit Hope! Not funny!” Kelley said shoulders still hunched anxiously.

            Hope chuckled, “Oh come on it was a little funny! Where you going?”

            “Nowhere! Just taking my time. Getting refocused,” she responded with fake bravado. Thunder rumbled in the distance again and Kelley gave an involuntary jump, barely clamping down on the squeal working her way up her throat.

            “Are you really afraid of thunder? Aren’t you from the south? Don’t you guys have all kinds of crazy storms there?” Hope asked, spinning Kelley lightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

            “Yeah those things don’t correlate,” Kelley muttered, shivering slightly. She wasn’t sure from what, the summer rain, the impending thunder, or the feeling of Hope’s powerful arm around her shoulders. She leaned in slightly against the keeper and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves.

            “It can’t hurt you, you know. Well, I mean, the lightning can, but that’s what like a one in 700,000 chance? No need to worry,” Hope said quietly, pulling Kelley closer. Most of the other players were already warming up on the pitch, eager for the game to restart.

            “I know it can’t hurt me,” Kelley replied testily. “It just startles me and I hate it. How am I supposed to play with my nerves on edge?”

            “You’ll be ok, I’ll protect you,” Hope said, giving the defender a reassuring squeeze.

            “Yeah from all the way in the box, very reassuring,” Kelley teased with a smile, elbowing Hope lightly in the ribs.

            “Come on, let’s go. Carli’s going to lose it soon if we don’t get this game started! I got you,” Hope said, dragging the defender out from under the overhang.

            “Ok, fine,” Kelley grumbled, heart suddenly pounding. Kelley mentally assured herself that it had to be from the impending thunder, not her close proximity to Hope Solo. She took a steadying breath and allowed Hope to lead her out from under the safety of the tunnel.

            Hope kept her word and held her close all the way to the bench. She rubbed Kelley’s back and said, “This is as far as I can take you, but no worries, it’s probably just rain from here on out.”

            “How do you know? Are you secretly a weather man?” Kelley said smirking.

            “Female meteorologist,” Hope corrected, removing her hand from Kelley’s back. Kelley felt the rain seep into her shirt where Hope’s body had shielded hers. She didn’t want to think about the ghost of Hope’s arm lingering on her shoulders. Hope started to put on her keeper gloves and continued, “You learn a thing or two about rain when you’ve lived your whole life in Washington. Remember, if you get scared, I’ll be right behind you.”

            “Thanks, 30 yards behind me, but thanks,” Kelley said, walking with Hope onto the field.

            “Go get ‘em tiger,” Hope said, smacking her on the butt.

            Kelley jumped. “Hey! Isn’t that my thing?” she called to the keeper as she jogged away. Hope just laughed as she turned toward the goal. Kelley watched the keeper jog away and found herself smiling. She really did feel better knowing the keeper was watching her back. 


	4. O'Solo: Snickerdoodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is hiding something in her bag.

            Hope looked around as she peeled the tape from her fingers. It was half-time and the team was up 5-0. Everyone in the locker room was relaxed and ready for another half of soccer. Kelley was humming to herself as she rummaged around her bag in the locker next to Hope’s. Hope smiled at the defender, thinking about how well she had played in the first half. It was clear Kelley was having a good game.

            Hope watched Kelley’s face light up as she found what she was looking for. She quickly pulled something out of her bag and stuffed it into her mouth. Hope continued to watch Kelley out of the corner of her eye and smiled when she heard the tiniest “mmmm” escape her. Clearly intrigued, she turned to look at Kelley just as she was reaching into her bag and pulling out another piece of something.

            Kelley caught Hope’s stare and quickly stuffed the something into her mouth. Her eyes wide in that caught red handed look. Whatever she was eating was clearly not Dawn sanctioned. Especially at halftime of a game she was playing in. Kelley smiled deviously as Hope raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Kelley?” she asked, her voice upturning at the end, signaling to Kelley that Hope had indeed caught her.

            “Yes?” she mumbled, still chewing.

            “What are you eating?” Hope asked, sounding very much like she was addressing a four year old.

            “Nothing,” she replied, covering her mouth with her hand.

            “Really? Nothing? What is it?” Hope said, tilting her head in disbelief. When Kelley shrugged, she reached for Kelley’s bag. Kelley grabbed her bag and held it to her chest. “Come on Kell, what do you have?”

            Kelley sighed, “Ugh, fine.” She reached into her bag and brought out a cookie. “I have snickerdoodles ok? My mom made them and they’re amazing and I just really, really wanted one. Don’t tell Dawn ok?”

            Hope laughed, “Your mom’s cookies? You’re sneaking your mom’s cookies in the middle of a game? Oh my god Kell, you kill me!”

            “Shhhhhh! Keep it down Solo! These cookies are magical. They are the best cookies ever! They will bring me superpowers in the second half,” Kelley said, stuffing half a cookie in her mouth.

            Hope sputtered another laugh, “Superpowers? Where do you come up with this shit?”

            “I come by it naturally. The cookies help,” Kelley said, spraying cookie crumbs as she talked.

            “Give me one,” Hope said shaking her head.

            “No,” Kelley replied, holding her bag away from Hope.

            “Give me one Kell!” Hope insisted, holding out her hand and nodding.

            “No! You don’t need superpowers, you already have them,” Kelley argued.

            “You don’t either. You’re playing great today! Give me a god damn cookie O’Hara!” Hope countered, snarling playfully.

            Kelley smirked, “I’m only playing great because I had two before the game.”

            “Oh my god, you’re high on snickerdoodles and I’m going to tell everybody unless you cough up a cookie,” Hope threatened, eyebrows raised.

            “You wouldn’t dare!” Kelley challenged, stuffing another half a cookie in her mouth.

            “Oh you know I would,” Hope snickered. She looked around and yelled out, “Hey Cap!”

            “Shhhhhhhhh! Stop it! Ok, I’ll give you the damn cookie. Shut up!” Kelley hissed.

            Hope smiled at Christie from across the room, Christie yelled back, “What?”

            “I want you to score a goal today Cap! You’re way overdue!” Hope yelled across the room. Christie waved her off to a chorus of cheers. Kelley stared murderously at Hope and reached into her bag.

            She pulled out a snickerdoodle and put it gently in Hope’s hand. “I hope you use these powers for good instead of evil Hope Solo,” Kelley told her, eyebrows knit in distain. Hope smiled back at her teasingly and the corners of Kelley’s mouth betrayed her as she shook her head.

            Hope took a bite of cookie and nearly moaned. They were absolutely the best snickerdoodles she had tasted, ever. It might have been the best cookie she tasted ever, at least in recent memory. It made her wonder what else Kelley had hiding in her bag. Hope took another bite, smiling up at Kelley. “Holy shit, these are amazing. Thank your mother for me,” Hope told her, hand over her mouthful of cookie.

            “Mhm,” Kelley muttered shaking her head. “You owe me a cookie someday. I won’t forget this.”

            “Yeah, ok. You know I can’t bake for shit right?” Hope replied.

            “But you can buy a mean latte, so don’t be surprised when I cash that in,” Kelley teased.

            Hope laughed and stuffed the rest of the cookie in her mouth, “Deal.”

            “I’m going to hold you to that coffee date Solo,” Kelley said, putting her bag back in her locker.

            “I’m counting on it!” Hope called with a smile as Kelley walked away.


	5. Talex: Pick Them Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin play cards with some teammates

            Kling shuffled the pack of cards expertly, showing off a little as she smirked at her teammates gathered around the table. It was a typical night at camp, a few hours until curfew and no fun allowed to be had. An interesting crew had gathered in Meghan’s room for a friendly game of Bullshit.

            Kling dealt the cards around the table to Moe, Alex, Tobin, Kelley, and Cheney. Kelley’s smirk grew wider with each card Kling dealt her. Soon the trash talking would begin. Poker had been outlawed earlier in the week due to Kelley and Morgan’s betting escalation. It had ended with Kelley having to jump in the pool. Which was fine, except it was January and one in the morning, and she had gotten caught by Dawn, whose room faced the pool. After the extra laps were run, they decided something more mundane was in order.

            Moe began the round with a confident, “One two.” The first round passed calmly as everyone secretly studied each other.

            Into the second round Tobin confidently put down two cards and said, “Two tens.” Alex immediately smirked and cleared her throat. “What?” Tobin asked innocently.

            “Bullshit,” Alex said calmly, examining her cards.

            “Woooo,” Kelley crooned. “Flip ‘em Tobin.” Tobin sighed as she flipped the two cards over. The offending two and four greeted her tauntingly. “Pick them up sucka!” Kelley jeered.

            Tobin rolled her eyes at Kelley as she gathered the stack of cards and added them to her hand. Kelley dared Tobin to challenge her as she placed two jacks on the now empty table. Tobin refused to take the bait and rearranged her now overflowing hand.

            The game continued through two more rounds, everyone calling bullshit on Kelley when she tried to plop down four fives. She shrugged and laughed, telling everyone it was worth a shot.

            Alex kept a dignified half smile on her face as she secretly studied her teammates over her cards. She nearly laughed aloud as she thought back to the poker game earlier in the week. Each teammate had a poker face, but they each had individual tells so easy to read it was comical. None easier than Tobin. Alex wondered if Tobin’s tells were easy to read, or just easy for her. The corner of Alex’s mouth lifted up in amusement as Tobin placed a card on the table. “Bullshit,” she said quietly.

            Tobin raised an eyebrow in her direction, “You doubt me? Again? How could you?”

            “I called bullshit. Pick up the cards Tobin,” Alex said, looking at Tobin over her hand.

            Tobin stared back in defiance, then sighed through her nose and picked up the pile. Next to Tobin, Cheney laughed quietly. Kelley, Moe, and Kling taunted her as she sorted the deck. Cheney set down a card and Tobin immediately said, “Woah! Bullshit! I have all the threes Cheney. Pick them up!” Cheney shrugged and picked up her card.

            Tobin examined her gigantic hand and shook her head. How had Alex known? She’d been so careful not to breathe funny or blink too much or lick her lips or do any of the other things she’d identified as her tells. Her hand told her that her teammates had also been betting big throughout the last few rounds. She smiled wide as Kling attempted to put down a four. “Don’t even put it down Kling, I practically have the whole deck,” Tobin told her.

            “Dude, you’re no fun,” Kling muttered as she put her card back in her dwindling hand.

            “Mhm, that’s the way it goes when someone has your number. Dude, you guys are a bunch of liars. That pile was ridiculous. That’s good to know,” Tobin said smugly. One upside to losing big early was that you knew exactly what everyone else could or could not have.

            “Isn’t that the game? It is right? That’s how you play?” Moe asked playfully.

            “Yup, game face dude, game face,” Kling said in agreeance.

            “I’m in charge now, watch out,” Tobin teased.

            Tobin caught Moe on the next card and gave Alex a long look before deciding to stay silent. Alex stared her down while she was deciding and it was ultimately Alex’s slightly raised eyebrow that convinced her to let it go. The game continued for three more rounds, with Kelley losing every time before Tobin noticed the slightest squint of Alex’s eyes. Alex barely placed her two cards on the table before Tobin called bullshit.

            Alex smiled in her direction and met her eyes. Tobin already knew the outcome before Alex smugly flipped over the two fives that she had called. “Ugh, seriously?” Tobin muttered as she scooped the pile up. Alex winked at her as she fanned herself with her cards. Tobin added the new pile to her inflated hand. She was going to lose, badly. All because of Alex Morgan. Tobin side eyed Alex. Alex’s eyes twinkled with amusement and something else not quite readable.

            The game lasted three more rounds. Kelley’s victory smirk was still evident on her face as she played with her last two cards. She had set down four fours and Moe had taken the bait. Kelley had howled with laughter as she flipped over her four fours and Moe groaned loudly before she picked up the pile.

            Tobin had found herself inexplicably in the position of not having a king when it was her turn. She pulled out a queen and calmly set it on the table. Alex huffed and muttered, “Uh, uh.”

            Tobin squared her shoulders to Alex and said, “I have the entire deck. You really sure you want to do this?”

            “Oh I’m sure. Bullshit Tobin Heath, bullshit,” Alex confirmed, meeting Tobin’s eyes.

            Tobin slid the pile toward her. She tilted her head to the side and faced Alex again. Tobin pouted her lip and said, “What did I ever do to you?”

            “Oh Tobin,” Alex replied with a tilting of her own head. Alex’s eyes smiled with mirth, but her face was plastered with innocence.

            “Oh it’s like that huh?” Tobin asked. Something unspoken passed between them, a silent conversation, the content of which was clear to them, but no one else.

            Alex shrugged and nodded. “Uh huh,” she uttered, before smiling teasingly at Tobin.

            “I won’t forgive you for this, you know that right?” Tobin asked.

            “I’m willing to take my chances,” Alex replied.

            “Can we move on ladies? I have a game to win,” Cheney asked, breaking their spell.

            “Proceed with caution Cheney,” Tobin warned.

            Cheney placed her card on the table. Tobin shook her head and Cheney wordlessly picked up her card. Kelley once again tried to rid herself of all of her cards, only to have Tobin rebuff her. Kelley made a show of complaining about Tobin holding all of the cards. The round continued until Alex placed her last two cards on the table, “Two sevens,” she stated calmly.

            Tobin knew she had to call Alex on her cards, but it was entirely possible she was telling the truth. She wasn’t holding her breath and she wasn’t playing with her hair, so unless she had crinkled her nose and Tobin had missed it, Alex was telling the truth. And now Alex was looking at her. Everyone was looking at her. Tobin knew no one else would call out Alex on her cards. If Tobin wanted her challenged, she’d have to do it herself. Alex waited expectantly.

            “Oh for crying out loud you guys! Bullshit Alex, bullshit, bullshit, bullshit” Tobin said, throwing her hands in the air.

            Alex shrugged calmly and flipped over her cards. Two sevens stared up from the table. A chorus of “Oooohs,” rose from around the table.

            Alex smiled at Tobin and said, “I guess I win then.”

            Tobin shook her head and picked up the pile. Kelley began chanting, “Tobin sucks at bullshit, Tobin sucks at bullshit.” Moe and Kling laughed, while Cheney rolled her eyes at Kelley.

            Alex continued to smile at Tobin, her eyes sparkling with unshared laughter. Tobin smiled back, a feeling of happiness washing over her. Even though she’d lost, she felt like somehow she had won.


End file.
